


Vegas

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim go to Vegas after leaving the monastery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas

## Vegas

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordestiny.com>

I like to thank Rafe's Panda for her beta. All mistakes are my own.

There are references to every episode in the first season. If you blink, you might miss one or two.

* * *

While Jim was finishing his second plate, he said, "Junior, you've been up the buffet four times." 

"When I was a kid, my mother would go to Vegas. She told me that she came here for the all-you-can-eat buffet." 

"And you believed her?" Jim glanced at Blair still putting it away. 

"I was a growing boy." Blair put his fork down a second. 

"Junior, you still are." Jim patted Blair on the stomach. 

"I need to check out the dessert bar. The last time that I was here, the cheesecake was to die for." 

"Cheesecake?" 

"You don't go to Vegas to eat healthy. This is our vacation. I can't believe I'm in Vegas with you." Blair walked up to the dessert bar. 

Jim and Blair returned to the table each with a slice of cherry cheesecake. "We need to check out our room." Jim had given the busboy their bags when they arrived from their late afternoon flight. 

"I can't believe Simon gave you two weeks off." 

"I earned it. You're on summer break from school. I don't want to think about work the whole time we're here. I'm going to show you why it's Sin City." 

"We don't have to leave our hotel room for that, but I need a little time for the food to settle first." 

"You have no money to waste on the slots." 

"There are nickel machines." Blair went back to the dessert bar and got another small slice of cake. "Besides," Blair said as he sat down with a fresh slice. "I have a few dollars to blow. You won't beat me up if I buy a roll of quarters." 

"Not at all. I brought two hundred dollars to blow at the tables." Jim returned to eating his cheesecake. 

"No guts." 

"I only gamble as much as I can afford to lose. I take enough chances at work and, Junior, you can't afford to lose anything." Jim played with a loose curl on Blair's shoulder. 

"I'll only play a couple of rolls of quarters. Forty dollars won't kill me. Who knows? I might win." 

"Chief, we're here for four days. We can just walked around the strip and take in a few free shows until your food settles." 

"Are you going to hold my hand the whole time?" 

"I should so those ladies don't get any ideas." 

"I'm yours." 

"Remember that and we'll get along fine." 

* * *

The next day, Jim went to the ticket window to get tickets for the night's show. He put his hand on Blair's shoulder when he returned with two tickets. 

"An Evening at La Cage. I wanted showgirls." 

Jim gave him a wicked smile. "Plenty of showgirls." 

"I get to pick the next show." Blair wanted going another casino to see showgirls of the female persuasion. 

"Chief, watching you ogle women isn't my idea of a vacation." 

Blair put a reassuring hand on Jim's arm. "I'm going to your hotel room at the end of the night; what does it matter if I want to look at a few pretty half-naked girls?" 

"Sandburg, you're in some serious denial. I leave you alone at a bar and a lady is sitting at your table." 

"I was shooing her away. She wanted me to pay. Jim, you're paranoid." 

"You need to put on a nice shirt and trousers for the show. No jeans." 

"I can't believe that you paid to see a bunch of drag queens on stage." Blair stared at the poster of the upcoming events on the wall. 

"They are female impersonators, not drag queens. Drag queens dress up for a night on the town." 

"Insult the anthropologist. I know the difference. I still want to see real showgirls." _Especially the topless sort._

"You were twenty-six when you lost your virginity to a man and you can't admit you're gay." 

Blair kissed Jim fiercely on the lips hard enough to bruise and wrapped his arms around him. "Is this admitting it? Jim, I'm not embarrassed when people gossip about me at the station. I might not be a sentinel but I know what they're saying." 

"Maybe we should go for a walk and talk about this." 

"I didn't think you wanted to talk about it." 

Jim took his hand. "Sweetheart, you flirt with women like I don't exist and when I spent the night with a woman, you served me coffee grinds." 

"You slept with her. She was the jewel thief. I couldn't tell you that because you were so infatuated with her. I'm sorry. I made you breakfast the next morning." 

"I should be apologizing to you. I hear what they say about you at the station." 

"That I must be a wonder in bed or Ellison wouldn't keep me around. Simon glared at me and said I wasn't your cousin." 

"They said worse things about Danny, like I was the only reason that he got into the academy. Sandburg, I like that people see us as a couple. It hurts when you flirt with every woman that passes." 

"I admit I'm insecure. They don't insult your manhood. I hear snickers when I sit down." Blair put his arm around Jim's waist. "I can't believe no one gawked at us when we kissed." 

"I'm surprised. You're beautiful." 

"Your opinion is biased." 

"Do you want to go back to the hotel room for a little fun or do you want to blow a few quarters?" 

"Or we could enjoy the pool." 

* * *

At the hotel room as Blair undressed, Jim called Carolyn on his cell phone, "Hon, we haven't spoken in days." 

"I have nothing to say to you," she replied. 

"You didn't return my calls." 

"So are you and Blair having a good time in Vegas?" 

"Who told you that I took Blair to Vegas?" 

"Simon. I hope he makes you happy." 

"Carolyn." 

"It's bad enough that I've been replaced, but by a man?" 

"You knew I was gay when we met. You're the one who said that love is love and it didn't matter." 

"We're divorced now so it mattered." 

"Our divorce has nothing to do with Blair." 

"Maybe I'm tired of seeing you whisper to him at the station." Most of the whispering had been sentinel stuff, not sweet nothings, like Carolyn must have imagined. 

"I'm screwing him right now." 

"That was a hateful thing to say. I'm moving to San Francisco." 

"Good luck. Keep in touch." Jim hung up. 

Blair licked Jim's earlobe. "You have on too many clothes." 

"That's my line." Jim started to undress. "Baby, I'm sorry about the call." 

"I heard enough to know it wasn't good news." 

"She doesn't like that I stuff you under her nose at the station." Jim removed his clothes and put them in a neat pile to dress for dinner. "We have all afternoon to cuddle." 

"It frightens me that to have this commitment to you." 

"We aren't married. I tried that once." 

"You talked about trust and commitment but it wasn't about Christine. It was about us." 

"I did say that I'd be there for you the rest of my life. You need someone to rescue you." Jim planted a kiss on Blair's forehead. 

"You can do better than that." 

Jim wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his earlobe. "You smell so good." 

"I'm having my way with you." 

"We have a dinner reservation and tickets to a show. I can't lose control." 

"We miss dinner. We can eat afterwards." 

Jim kissed Blair's Adam's apple. "I love making love to you." 

"You're holding back." 

"For good reason. I drove nearly to the Canadian border after I lost control." Jim laid Blair on the bed and licked his nipple, as he moved his hands over his chest. "Let me take you there." 

"I want to touch you." Blair moved his hands over Jim's hard chest. Blair put his hands over Jim's shaft feeling increase it length in his hands, becoming hard. "God. You feel incredible." 

"Chief, it's yours." 

Blair kissed the tip. "You don't have to hold back." 

"Plant those beautiful full lips around it." 

Blair licked the length. "Jim, I love you so much." 

"Baby, this is so good." 

Blair took the tip into his mouth and sucked it as he stroked the base and moved his other hand to Jim's balls. He ghosted his hand over Jim's balls feeling the tissues harden to his touch. Blair moved his head down slowly feeling overwhelmed by its length. 

Jim put his hand on the back of Blair's head. "Take more of it, Baby." 

Blair sucked on it like it was a lollipop and lowered his head as much as he could without gagging on it. Jim pushed Blair's head down, fucking his mouth. 

"That's great," Jim groaned. 

Blair moved back and licked its length as he sucked on the tip moving his hand up and down at the base. He took more of the length in his mouth as he sucked, keeping his teeth away from the sensitive skin of Jim's shaft. 

"Shit," Jim screamed as he came suddenly in Blair's mouth. 

Blair withdrew and swallowed what he could and wiped the rest on Jim's belly. 

"Now, I need a shower." 

"See no sensory spikes." Blair wrapped his arms around Jim. 

"I didn't have sensory spikes with Laura. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing." 

"Do you feel confused?" 

"But you ground me more than anyone else can." 

"Then, we'll have to do some experimenting tonight." Blair snuggled in Jim's arms. "I'll buy the non-drowsy cold medicine." 

"No fucking way." Jim kissed Blair's neck, as he put his head on his shoulder. "I love holding you. The shower can wait." 

"Don't fall asleep. We have dinner reservations." 

"Put the alarm on." 

"You're laying on my arm." After pushing Jim off his arm, he set the clock so they would have time to shower and dress. Jim fell asleep in a few minutes. Blair wiggled out of the big man's embrace making Jim stir, but the sentinel returned to sleep in seconds. After staying up all night at the monastery, Jim needed a vacation from his vacation. If he missed dinner, he missed dinner. 

Blair picked up the hotel stationary and pen and sat in the chair to write. "Brother Marcus, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I delayed writing you because I can't talk of my life without mentioning Jim. We live together and work together. I'm observing police officers for my dissertation and Jim was nice enough to let me ride with him. I don't handle a gun; I'm along strictly as an observer. I help him with his cases. I will go in more detail in other letters. 

"You know Jim is a good man, and love is love. We both have our secrets. The Bible says lying with another man is a sin. I don't want to live like my mother who goes from relationship to relationship. Jim is the real thing. I've flirted with many girls and even did a little more than chaste kissing, but none of them were special enough to be my first. You aren't a priest and I'm not Catholic, so this isn't a confession. 

"The warehouse where I was living got blown up. Don't ask how. Let's just say my neighbors were doing illegal chemistry. Anyway, Jim let me and Larry, the Barbary ape I was studying, stay with him. He didn't kick me out after Larry trashed his loft twice. That shows you how good of man he is. I've been living with him since. I hope you get out of the hospital soon and return to making stained glass windows. We need a little more beauty in the world. Love Blair." 

Blair returned to the bed and leaned against Jim's side. Jim spooned against him in his sleep. Blair laid there half awake enjoying Jim's body heat, wondering if he could finish his paper on a modern sentinel. He had to find a way to keep Jim's identity secret. Would he still be able live with Jim after the paper was done? 

Blair closed his eyes and tried to see the world without the serial killers, hit men and robbers. Jim thrived on the violence. Then again, Blair enjoyed the adrenaline rush and felt like Conan when he'd stopped the armor car thieves with a fire hose. He also liked solving crimes; it was a challenge, like difficult puzzle. Resting in Jim's arms, he was glad to be away from it all in an expensive hotel. Jim had two weeks off and Blair wasn't due to teach a summer course until after July 4th. 

* * *

Jim and Blair were seated close to the front of the theater. There was a little table to hold their drinks. "Babe, you look great." 

"You don't feel awkward putting your arms around another man." 

"Not at all." 

"I still do." 

"Why?" 

"I know a good looking man when I see one, but I never saw myself acting on this side of bi. There are so many beautiful women out there." 

"I suppose there are." 

"What do you know? You're gay." 

"I didn't ask to be gay anymore than you asked to be bisexual." 

Blair put his hand on Jim's arm. "God, I shouldn't have said that. That was a terrible thing to say. Can you forgive me?" 

"You talk about commitment to me and at the same time, you drool over the ladies." 

"I need to grow up." 

* * *

During the show, a performer, dressed as Joan Rivers, went over to a neighboring table with _her_ mike and spoke to the couple. She then walked over to Jim and Blair's table. "So can we talk? So are you enjoying the city?" 

"Yeah," Blair said. 

"How long have you boys been together?" _she_ asked. 

"A few months," Jim said. 

"I would have guessed years, darling; he's a keeper," the performer said. 

"I'm not taking my eyes off him," Jim said. 

"Have a good time in Vegas; enjoy the rest of the show," the performer said before returning to the stage. 

* * *

Blair put his arms around Jim's waist after the show. "Why did he talk to us?" 

"Because you aren't the average business man that brings his wife to Vegas." 

"You aren't my wife." Blair stroked Jim's face before kissing him. 

"Only because it isn't legal to marry you." 

"Do you mean that?" 

"Yes." 

"I love you." Blair got on his toes and kissed Jim. Jim lowered him back to his feet bending down slightly to kiss him. Blair wrapped his arms around him, not embarrassed at all as other people passed them in the hotel hallway. 

"We better get to you the hotel room so you can have your wicked way with me." 

* * *

End Vegas by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
